Yōkina
Yōkina (陽気な, cheery) is a leader of the Hidden Cloud Intelligence Squad as well as a Top-Ranking Jonin of Kumogakure. She is the younger sister to Darui as well, proving to be quite similar in skill to he is. Appearance A tall young woman, Yōkina wears a black high-collared shirt opened to the cleavage. Over this is a white Kumogakure Flak Jacket, white in color with only one strap going over the right shoulder. She wears a pair of black shorts, reaching her upper calf with a black skirt propped to the left that hangs down to the middle of her legs. Stemming from that, are two black shinobi boots she wears revealing her toes painted a cerulean blue. As the leader of the Hidden Cloud Intelligence Squad, she has several different modifications to her outfit. This consists of two wooden sticks through her hair, holding it in a bun with earrings of similar color. She wears a white mask, reminiscent of a dog. Personality As her name suggests, Yōkina is quite a happy and peppy individual. A major contrast to her brother, Yōkina has proved to become excited in the midst of combat and not find everything boring. A common trait she has exhibited is her knack for going overboard with people, to the point where she annoys them. Despite this child like and silly trait, she has proven to be a strong leader with a noble heart. Not willing to let her subordinates be casually tossed to the side to die like dogs, she will do all in her power to keep them alive and kicking. Yōkina has been described as casual, cheery and creative by many to the point where her word plays a major role to the Raikage. A skilled leader, her cheery and non-selfish nature makes her a perfect candidate to lead the Intelligence Squad. As its leader, she has proven to take a much more slower approach on things utilizing her skills to gather and locate her target(s). Abilities *'Skilled Tactician': A skilled tactician and leader in her own aspect, Yōkina has exhibited a heroic trait that she and her brother both have. Despite their different approaches on leading, they both have proved to be skilled leaders and have become quite influential to the Hidden Cloud. As she has proved, she constantly is deducing strategies for the missions at hand keeping in touch with all moving patrols by use of her own techniques. To be able to process multiple plans and situations in record timing makes calling her skilled an understatement. *'Sensor & Intelligence Gathering': Proved to be a skilled sensor type kunoichi, Yōkina has utilized these skills to make a name for herself. Able to use her chakra sensing techniques along with intelligence gathering techniques to "influence" her targets to give her the information she wants. Able to keep still for hours on end with keen meditation, she has shown to be a top skilled Interrogator by Kumogakure's standards rivaling that of the top-ranked Yamanaka. **'Unnamed Cloaking Technique': Apparently stemming from her unique Intelligence and Sensory techniques, Yōkina can cloak herself from other sensor types by creating an opposite flow of chakra through the manipulation of her current regular flowing chakra. Doing so seals off her ability to utilize ninjutsu and genjutsu, but allows her to hide from sight. Shown to be quite a feat for those who have the Byakugan, how she does against a wielder of the Sharingan or even the famed Rinnengan is unknown. Storm Release The Kekkei Genkai that she has shown to utilize, has proven to be nearly on par with her brother. Her signature technique, Storm Release: Storm Warning is a blend of her Kekkei Genkai and a tracking technique that allows her a wide-ranged radar of all chakra emitting sources within a certain range. Another key feature is the destructiveness of her techniques, not able to fully control them as she probably could. The Storm Release: Storm Dragon Technique is stated to be banned from use anywhere near the grounds of Kumogakure as its recoil and negative feedback on the environment is quite dangerous. Elemental natures Besides her unique Kekkei Genkai of the Storm Release, she has shown to manipulate and have full control over the basic chakra natures of her Kekkei Genkai. Able to use both Water natured techniques and Lighting natured techniques. Shown to be quite skilled at utilizing these two chakra natures has gained her alot of respect within the Cloud, as shown when she was able to release a stream of water from her mouth and follow up by discharging a steady source of Lighting natured chakra into the stream devastating her opponents and the surrounding area. Her skill in these natures has shown when she was leading classes at the Kumogakure Ninja Academy on Chakra Natures. Shown to have precise skill with the fluency of water and the destructive force of Lighting, she can easily separate and mold these individual chakra natures as she pleases as shown on multiple occasions. Quotes Trivia * Her like many other Kumogakure shinobi have names that reflect their personality, her's meaning Cheery or Cheerful an obvious homage to her positive and upbeat personality. * As the leader of the Hidden Cloud Intelligence Squad, she has gained a role in meetings with the Daiymo and Village Leaders due to her new status.